kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ichirō Kodama
is an English teacher at the Maijima Private High School. He has a big grudge against Keima for acing all his tests despite doing nothing but play games in his class. This grudge has caused him to be very happy when Keima finally slipped up due to distraction, scoring at 99 percent. Character Outline Personality Kodama is very loud with a childish personality. He harbors a bitter grudge towards Keima. This is due to the fact that despite playing games every day during class, Keima consistently scores perfect scores on his tests (with only one known exception, a score of 99% which Kodama proudly frames up). Kodama is disliked by many people for his personality and even Mari resents him for bothering Keima on countless occasions. Appearance Kodama has a large face with small eyes, large ears, a wide nose and long eyebrows. He has dark skin and black hair which is swept back, along with a very large and square chin. Whenever he speaks, he usually talks in a large voice, resulting in his mouth shown wide open. He is shown wearing a blazer with pink floral patterns. Abilities Intelligence Being a English teacher, Kodama is good enough to speak fluent English and is able to write the English language well. Character History Hunting Break Arc 2 When Elsie was busy baking a cake for Keima, Kodama was shown to be giving out test results. He was angry that Keima had not hear him and said that just because Keima's very smart, doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants. Kodama then calls out Elsie's name without the latter's reply, not being aware that its a hagoromo doll. Later at PE, Kodama was shown to be the substitute teacher and seems to be enjoying bullying Keima when Elsie's man-dragon swoops down and take him away, Kodama later cries out to Nikaidō that there's a dragon. In the anime version, Kodama was not attacked by the dragon yet and was about to go to the Katsuragi household to talk about Keima when he saw Elsie's bento eat up the man-dragon and as the bento box looks at Kodama, he runs away and tells Mari that he'll not be available for a while. Teacher Trainee Arc When the new trainee teaches Jun Nagase was sent to observe the class, Kodama enters the class and forces the students to speak "proper English". As the lesson goes on from him disciplining Elsie, Jun notices Keima and asks Kodama about him Kodama obviously calls him a trouble maker but cries that he can't because of Keima's excellent results. Hunting Break Arc 7 When the 2-B Pencils wanted a clubroom, Kodama strongly disagrees with this and said that they must score full marks for their upcoming English test. With the help of a reluctant Keima tutoring them, all except Elsie scored 100%. Kodama gave them the clubroom anyway, claiming he was touched by their efforts at studying, though in reality, he was overly happy due to Keima scoring 99 marks for once, and was granting all requests for that day as a result, including the application for a Sengoku Warlord club. Body Switch Arc When "Keima" begins to be respectful to "his" peers and teachers, Kodama is one of the teachers to be heavily shocked at "Keima's" behavior. Hunting Break Arc 13 During the sports festival, Kodama(Homeroom teacher of class 3-D) wanted his class to crush 2-B but in the end, failed and he is force to treat Nikaido to a expensive yakiniku restaurant. Old Conquest Arc During the first day of the Mid-terms, he presides over class 2-B's English test and yells to the students that it is time for their annual tribute. He then goes over to Keima and yells at him to stop gaming. Mai-High Festival Arc During the Mai-High festival, after the skit, the MC asks if Kodama (as Darma the demon) if there anything else to add, in which he said that he'll be back in the sequel. Trivia * His name Kodama comes from the slowest Shinkansen in Japan, the bullet train Kodama (こだま). * His first kanji (児 Ko) means "child" in Japanese. * His fandom shorthand is "16". * Kodama was featured in the one-shot version of TWGOK. However, his appearance was initially foreign in nature. Category:Male Characters Category:Teacher Category:Maijima